Faena T'Remi
}}asari ex commando |- style="background:#000000" |'Species:' | style="width:17em" | }Asari |- style="background:#000000" | Age: | }493 |- style="background:#000000" | Occupation: | }Classified |- style="background:#000000" | Birthplace: | }Armali, Thessia |- style="background:#000000" | Location: | }the Citadel |- style="background:#000000" | Marital Status: | }Widowed |- style="background:#000000" | Height: | }185 cm (6'1") |- style="background:#000000" | Weight: | }79 kg (174 lbs) |- style="background:#000000" | Relations: | }John Wagstaff (stepson), Liria T'Remi (daughter), Octis Lenictus (bondmate, deceased), Kyle Wagstaff (bondmate, deceased), Elsia T'Remi (sister), Siala T'Remi (sister, deceased), Matriarch Alesia T'Remi (mother), Seyina T'Remi (sister, deceased) |- style="background:#000000" | Affiliations: | }Jacob Angelaus, Narcyndíra (Narcí) D'lakré, Urdnot Branka, Aneeda D'Veyra, Terna Caelnion, Turquoise, as well as several others |- style="background:#000000" | Character Status: | }Active |- style="background:#000000" | | |} Faena T'Remi is an asari matron, almost 500 years old. She posts on the CDN forums under the username asari ex commando. Early Life Faena was born on Thessia (in Armali, specifically) in 1696. She had three sisters, one 90 years older, and the other two 70 and 150 years younger, respectively. When Faena started her maiden travels, she initially went to Illium, then to Omega, along with some other young maidens that she knew. However, she had a less-than-pleasant experience, and returned to Thessia less than 10 years later. Commando Following her return to Thessia, Faena became determined to do better than other maidens she knew. That determination made her start Asari Huntress training. Following the completion of that training, her advanced biotic abilities meant she was subsequently chosen for further training as a Commando. Following another decade of training, Faena, now 96, became a fully fledged Asari Commando. She spent the next several centuries at the Republics' beck and call, along with the rest of her unit. Retirement Upon nearing the age of 360, Faena started to feel the effects of her oncoming Matron phase. In light of this, she formally retired from.the Commandos, eventually settling back on Thessia. Nearly 70 years later, she met a young turian engineer by the name of Octis Lenictus. They married, and Faena became pregnant with her first, and so far only, child, Liria T'Remi. Eighteen years after Liria was born, the two of them moved to the Citadel, so that they could both be closer to her husband. 14 years later, Octis died, a casualty of the Relay 314 Incident, referred to by humans as the First Contact War. A Mixed Family Approximately one-and-a-half years after the loss of her husband, she found something peculiar, something... interesting. A single human male attempting to raise a child. She was fascinated by the concept, and after several months of courting, they married. Not only did she have Liria, but she now had a human stepson. War In 2186, at the start of the Reaper War, Faena was on the Citadel. Initially shocked by the chain of events, she was visited by Liria, who had managed to get off of Earth, as had John. However, her husband was still stuck on the besieged planet. Following the attempted coup by Cerberus, she joined the Citadel Defense Force, a volunteer organisation formed to give the Citadel a militia. When the Reapers moved the Citadel into orbit around Earth, Faena was still aboard. She spent days fighting off the Reapers, using her Commando training to hide from Reaper forces, and set ambushes. She came close to being captured at one point, but managed to escape, knowing that she would most likely suffer a fate worse than death. Post War Following the conclusion of the war, Faena decided it was best if she helped rebuild. With the Citadel being stuck in orbit around Earth, she volunteered. As part of the rebuilding, she has two homes - a small apartment in England, and another apartment on the Citadel's Kithoi Ward. She also worked part time at a gift shop on the Citadel. She also found out that her mother, a 943 year old matriarch, survived, and both of them believe that her three sisters are dead. However, her youngest sister, Elsia, still lives, and works as a mercenary for Eclipse. When her sister revealed that she was, in fact, still alive, it set Faena on an unexpected collision course with someone she wouldn't normally be caught dead with - or rather, someone she'd normally kill/capture on sight - Terna Caelnion, turian slave breaker. He revealed that Elsia had actually been under his employ, and that the two of them had a relationship of sorts. But he also said that she had gone missing, presumably taken when slavers attacked the ship she was taking to Illium. But with the help of Terna (from a certain point of view), she recovered her sister, and spent time on Illium watching over her while she saw psychiatric specialists. On Illium, Faena became involved in the case of Eshimsk Voskala, as he combated Inferno Novaris. Appearance Faena has mid blue skin, with the color leaning slightly towards purple. She has dark red facial markings, and deep blue eyes. She stands approximately 6'1", and has a fit, athletic figure, courtesy of her commando training, and a want to stay fit. Other Notes *She speaks High Thessian, English, and Palaven standard. *When she speaks Thessian, her accent comes across as slightly French sounding when translated to English. When she actually speaks English, she does so with a midwestern American accent. *She is a strong, talented biotic. She has gotten stronger the older she has gotten. *Having been a Commando, she knows an alarming amount of different ways to kill. And she can do so without hesitation, or remorse. * Her first kill was at age 126, during the first commando operation she was part of. *Faena is a pureblood asari, but only her mother is aware of that fact. As it is, Faena was told that her father was a turian, who died of old age before she was old enough to remember him. However, she recently discovered the truth, and knows where her real father lives - whether or not she wants to go and see her is an entirely different thing altogether. Gallery FaenaTransparent.png|A transparent image of Faena in her Commando armor Faena 600px.png FaenaProfile.png Test1.png Threads of Note Helping Aneeda: When Aneeda D'Veyra (Sucker Punch) tries her own version of Ryncakes, Faena has to help her to the hospital. Consequences are also seen here. An Unusual Ally: Faena traces her sister to Omega, and the employ of Terna Caelnion. Relationship Counselling: Faena and Aneeda try to help Jacob Angelaus and Nalia'Tonbay with their relationship, after an embarrassing breach of trust. A Younger Man's Clothes, chapter three: Performing a service for SlowAndSteady (Xuumo-kalashasi). Inferno Novaris, part four: Liria gets her mother's expertise involved for the fight against the criminal organization Inferno Novaris. Inferno Novaris part five: Fifteen Advice for Isadore: The krogan wants some advice on dealing with his asari daughter -- Faena also reaffirms her good working relationship with Xuumo. Category:Asari Category:Characters